


Dramatic

by Hayleyyhy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyhy/pseuds/Hayleyyhy
Summary: Shaofei is a dramatic boyfriend.Shaofei's POV from scenes from ep 18/19





	Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote more and more and it started making less and less sense

"Bang!"

Shaofei felt the pain shoot up the right side of his body. He winced. He really didn't like the feeling of being shot (who does?). 

'Did he seriously just shoot me?' Shaofei fumed internally, looking up throw an accusatory stare at Tang Yi.

Shaofei's mind is clouded by pain, and all he can remember is the police romance drama he watched with Zhao Zi a few years back. Since then, he had secretly hoped that someone would one day catch his injured body as dramatically as the male lead in the drama. Was this his chance to fulfil his dream?

The cop knows where he got shot, and his years of learning anatomy in the police academy had taught him that being shot there would not result in any permanent damage. But it still hurts like hell and he could feel his legs getting weak.

He looks up at Tang Yi expectantly and hopefully but the man is frozen there, still suffering from the shock of shooting his boyfriend. Shaofei sighs internally. Should he move first? What could go wrong, right? If Tang Yi really doesn't catch him, Ah Zhi's legs are still there to be his pillow.

'I hope he loves me enough to catch me' Shaofei thinks as he sways backwards. He is pleased to see Tang Yi running towards him, and he falls to the ground dramatically in the gang leader's strong arms.

'It's a dream come true!' He celebrates internally, but the pain is getting too intense for him to bear. He thinks that he hears Tang Yi calling his name, but he isn't sure, so he opens his eyes to confirm.

Tang Yi is crying and Shaofei's heart aches. He has to do something to cheer his boyfriend up.

"I think..." he starts. "It hurts more than the last time." He giggles, proud at his attempt to lighten the mood.

Tang Yi cries even harder.

'Oh no. Meng Shaofei what have you done?' Shaofei panics. 'Why isn't it working? Abort. ABORT MISSION.'

Shaofei settles for leaning into Tang Yi's firm chest. The pain is getting worse and he feels his consciousness slipping away. The only thing in his mind before darkness consumes him is:

WHY ISN'T ANYONE CALLING FOR THE AMBULANCE?

\-----  
Shaofei groans as he opens his eyes. He's in the hospital (thankfully) which meant someone realised they had to call an ambulance or drive him there. Dr Jiang is there, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"You're awake!" Dr Jiang exclaims. "Please stop getting injured. Please. A human body cannot bear so many injuries within such a short span of time."

Shaofei laughs. "I'm fine. I know I'll recover quickly under your care." Dr Jiang rolls his eyes, but is touched by Shaofei's compliment. "Where is... How is Tang Yi?" The injured man continues. "Is he okay?"

"You're the one injured but you're worrying so much about him." Dr Jiang sighs. "He's outside, but the police will be taking him away soon. Do you want me to call him in?"

"No, wait." Shaofei pulls Dr Jiang's arm to stop him. "How do I... operate this thing?" He gestures vaguely towards the heart monitor. "You know, like do something to make it beep like I'm dead."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You know, so when Tang Yi comes him I can play dead and see how he reacts." Shaofei grins. "Just to get back at him for shooting me in the chest."

"You know very well he would go crazy." Dr Jiang gives him a disapproving look. "But he deserves it. He needs to feel the fear of losing you. " He moves to loosen the connector on the machine. "Just pull this off when he comes in. It will beep like you're dead."

"Thanks." Shaofei blows Dr Jiang a kiss and the doctor shudders.

"Save that for your boyfriend. I'll go out and give him some life talk. You take a rest first."

Shaofei closes his eyes and thinks of the possible scenarios when Tang Yi comes in and finds him "dead".

Tang Yi enters the room a few minutes later and Shaofei quickly tugs on the wires. They fall off and the heart monitor starts to beep, signalling that the patient's heart has stopped.

"SHAOFEI!" Tang Yi rushes over and shakes Shaofei gently. He sounds so upset and broken that Shaofei is tempted to stop his plan and hug the other man. But 'No.' Shaofei thought. 'He deserves it."

Shaofei cracks one eye open and sees Tang Yi fumbling around the bedside table. He closes his eyes again when Tang Yi's attention was back on him.

"WAKE UP!" he feels another shake before he hears the soft clinking of the handcuffs and there's a slight pressure on his chest.

'Is he seriously going to attempt CPR instead of finding a doctor to get a defibrillator?' Shaofei's eyes shoot open before Tang Yi can do any compressions.

"If you are so worried, then don't let me die." 

Shaofei watches as Tang Yi's expression changes from worry to shock to relief and then finally to annoyance. He giggles, knowing that Tang Yi can't stay mad at his giggles.

Yet Tang Yi looks angry and annoyed.

"For someone who just got shot, isn't your mood a bit too good?" Tang Yi asks and Shaofei realises that he has to change his tactics. 

No more giggly Shaofei. He is now in whiny, clingy and adorable mode.

"As my boyfriend, seeing that I'm fine, isn't your mood a bit too bad?" He adds a small pout as a bonus attack.

He senses his boyfriend melting a little and commences the next phase of this attack. 

Clinging.

He quickly pulls Tang Yi to sit next to him and he just clings onto him, making small whiny noises which he knows Tang Yi won't be able to resist.

True enough, Tang Yi's anger subsides quickly and Shaofei gives himself a pat on the back.

Poor Tang Yi doesn't know why he has to deal with this dramatic yet irresistible man.


End file.
